


Backstage

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [77]
Category: Metallica
Genre: Dry Humping, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You dry hump James before a gig.
Relationships: James Hetfield/You
Series: Blurb weekends [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 3





	Backstage

As usual, you're backstage with your boyfriend before a show. You sit on his lap for the obligatory good luck kiss, your legs on either side of James. While the kiss gets more heated, you start dry-humping him, feeling the bulge in his pants growing.

"Keep going," he groans, gripping your thighs.

You continue grinding on him, a few moans slipping out of your mouth. He lets his head fall back and gets louder as you speed up. "Fuck, I'm gonna-"

Breathing heavily, James looks down at the wet spot on his jeans, murmuring, "Shit, I need to change my pants."

"You're on in ten!" a roadie calls from outside the dressing room.

"Yeah, wait a minute," he answers, reaching for a fresh pair of jeans.


End file.
